EAH Halfwolf
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: Cerise Hood gets a "strange" feeling when she wakes up one morning. However, when she finds out what causes this feeling, she finds out she may not be the only halfwolf in the world... Based off the CBBC series Wolfblood. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**EAH: Halfwolf Chapter 1: Another Halfwolf**

 **P.S: The legend of the Wolf Woman does not really exist, it's a story I made up. I will tell the story of it later on**

 **REMINDER: This story takes place in Cerise Hood's POV**

As I woke up, I felt strange. I had a strange feeling I couldn't really explain. Trying to ignore it, I looked over at Cedar Wood, my roommate, also the daughter of Pinocchio. She was already out of bed and out of the dorm. I hoped she didn't take a shower, as there isn't enough hot water for both of us. I quickly raced into the shower and reluctantly turned on the water. Sure enough, ice-cold water splashed down on me. I hated cold water.

As I took my shower I kept on pondering over this "feeling" I had. I had never had this feeling before and it didn't feel like a good one.

When I finished my shower I pondered over _who_ might be causing this feeling. The first ones who came to my mind were Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, and Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy but this seemed too wicked even for them.

I continued to try to dismiss this weird "feeling" but the more I tried the more I thought about it.

I walked to the castleteria for breakfast and chose the steak, as usual. I love steak.

I sat at the rebels' table like normal, where my best friends Cedar, Madeline Hatter, the daughter of the Mad Hatter, and Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen also sat.

"Hey Cerise!" said Raven. But I didn't answer and played around with my steak. I was still lost in my thoughts.

"Uh... Cerise?" Raven's smile was quickly vanquished and she seemed concerned. "Cerise, what's wrong?"

I sighed after a short silence. "I'm sorry, guys," I muttered. "I just have a strange feeling."

"About what?" questioned Raven.

"I don't know," I responded. "I've been having it since I woke up this morning and I've been trying to figure out what - or who - might've caused it."

"Maybe it was Kitty or Faybelle," suggested Raven. "After all, they both have a penchant for being mischievious."

"No," I said. "This feeling seems too wicked, I don't think they could ever cause it."

Raven opened her mouth to speak but through the loudspeaker, the headmaster of Ever After High, Headmaster Grimm yelled my name. I gritted my teeth and sighed. I slowly got up and walked to the Headmaster's Office. "I'll catch up with you guys later," I told my friends.

When I finally reached the Headmaster's Office, sure enough, Headmaster Grimm was sitting in his chair with a teenage boy standing next to him. He wore a white button-down shirt with light blue thin stripes going down it. His eyes were icy, like mine, and his hair was dusty-brown. He wore blue pants with brown shoes that had laces shaped like a ribbon.

"Hello, Cerise Hood," said Headmaster Grimm. "Hello.." I responded. "This is Nathaniel Smith, adopted son of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, actually the son of the Wolf Woman."

I gasped. This was the reason I had the strange "feeling".


	2. Chapter 2

**REMINDER: This story takes place in Cerise Hood's POV**

 **P.S: Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, and Briar Beauty are represented as the popular, sort of mean girls. Daring Charming is also a troublemaker and bit of a bully**

Nathaniel just stared at me simply as my head was spinning. I was surprised another halfwolf was going to attend this school. I'll admit, I didn't want another halfwolf in this school because of my secret. My secret's gonna become more endangered. The risk of other people knowing my secret other than Raven was getting higher, and sooner or later my secret would be known by the _entire_ school, especially if Nathaniel wanted to know who my parents were. _Both_ of my parents. A cold shiver surged down my spine.

"I'm Nathaniel but you can call me Nathan," spoke Nathaniel, smiling crookedly. I blushed. I couldn't help it; I always felt that way when a boy smiled crookedly.

"I-I'm Cerise," I responded, rubbing my right arm and making a few adjustments to my hood. "Cerise Hood. Daughter of Little Red Riding Hood."

Nathan seemed a bit upset to hear that as his smile quickly faded and turned into something of a frown. I guess he thought maybe I was against his kind as the Big Bad Wolf was the villain of my story. Little did he know of my true family, though.

"Nathaniel Smith will be in all your classes, Miss Hood," said Headmaster Grimm. "You can show him our school in time before the bell rings." "Okay, Headmaster Grimm," I responded. "Follow me," I muttered as I opened the door and Nathan followed me.

"I hope you aren't against my story," said Nathan as we walked across the hall. "You know, with me being halfwolf and all." I bit my lip. It was all I could do to prevent my secret from slipping out. I kept quiet.

"...Are you?" asked Nathan, looking me straight in the eye. I quickly turned away, biting my lip tighter. Finally, I turned around with a fake smile plastered on my face. "No way! Just because a wolf was the villain of my story doesn't mean I'm against you."

"Thanks.." he said. "That's great to hear, I guess.." There was another short silence. This was it. I was tired of hiding in the shadows. I was about to tell him my secret, when the bell rang. "Well, there goes the bell," I sighed. "We're going to go to our first class, Chemythstry. I honestly don't like this class much but we still have to go." I walked across the hall to Chemythstry class with Nathan following close behind.

 _..._

When the bell rang to end class, I couldn't have felt more happier. A soft sigh of relief escaped me. I've never been so happy in my life that a class ended. I got up from my desk and quickly fast-walked out. Nathan continued to follow me. No offense, but it was getting a bit annoying that he followed me everywhere. I mean, I knew he was new and all, but still.

I stood next to the class, and hissed to Nathan, "We need to talk." "Um.. okay?" said Nathan. "Listen, you don't belong here," I hissed to Nathan. I spat out the words as if they were poison. I couldn't risk Nathan being in this school if it meant my secret was going to become more vulnerable.

"And why don't I belong here?" argued Nathan. "I'm the teenage son of a fairytale character, so of course I belong here. And anyways, this is the only free high school my parents were able to get me in, and I don't need some bossy girl telling me what to do!" And with that, Nathan stormed off, with me looking after him with icy, cold eyes. Then all of a sudden, they faded to yellow and I gave a soft growl as he stormed off away from me.

 _Lunch._

It was the lunch hour and everybody was hustled up at the castleteria. I had the steak of course and sat at the Rebel table with Raven, Madeline (or "Maddie") and Cedar. Nathan sat far away from me at a lone table, and me and Nathan gave eachother a quick glance before we stared back at our lunch.

"Excuse me for asking, but have you lost your appetite, Cerise?" asked Raven. I couldn't tell if she was mocking me or if she was serious.

"Sorry Raven," I replied. "It's just that, well, there's something about the new guy, Nathan..."

"Ooh, is it a crush?" asked Maddie. Raven and Cedar glared sharply at her. "Whaaat?" asked Maddie obliviously.

"It's not a crush, Maddie," I frowned. I sighed. "It just seems like, well, I'm not alone..."

"Of course you're not alone!" said Maddie, not getting what I really meant. "The castleteria is so crowded!"

I ignored Maddie and her oblivious statements. "..Hey, you know perhaps we can talk to Nathan to make him feel more at home at EAH," said Raven. "After all, we all feel insecure on our first day of school. I knew I did when I first went to EAH." The daughter of the Evil Queen sighed.

"I'll go do that!" said Maddie, rising up to her feet. "No!" I said, reaching out. But Maddie had already walked over to the the table where Nathan sat. "Come on, Maddie, he won't bite," called Raven. "...I wouldn't count on talking to him," I said to myself.

Although the castleteria was very crowded and everybody was making noise, I could still hear what Maddie was saying to Nathan thanks to my superhearing.

"Hey Nathan!" said Maddie in a joyful way. "Ooh, nice drawing!" Thanks to my supervision, I noticed Maddie was referring to the realistic drawing of a storm in a forest with an aggressive wolf baring his fangs. I could also see Nathan was eating a leek. _Hmm,_ I wondered. _Most halfwolves hate vegetables, so why is Nathan eating a leek?_ "Hey, you know, maybe you can hang out with the jocks sometime," I overheard Maddie say.

Nathan finally looked up and said, "I don't like jocks." And he carried on drawing.

"It'll be a great way for you to make friends," said Maddie.

Nathan looked up again. "Look, I don't like jocks, and I don't wanna hang out with you and your weirdo friend. You got that?" And Nathan looked down once more and added the finishing touches to his drawing.

"..Yeah. Got that," said Maddie sadly, and walked back over to our table. "Watch out," she said. "He may look lonely on the outside, but on the inside he's very rude when you get to know him!"

I could tell Nathan overheard Maddie with his superhearing because when Maddie started talking he stopped drawing and when she finished he rolled his eyes and continued drawing.

Then, Apple White, daughter of Snow White, Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, and Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty left the popular girl table and headed to the table where Nathan was and sat next to him, all giggly, but Nathan seemed to hardly notice them.

"Nathan!" said Ashlynn, holding a magazine. I could tell with my supervision that was the _Just Right_ gossip magazine written by Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks. "Look what we found. It's this competition."

"We're definitely going to enter," said Apple.

"We think you should too, your type would look good (for the competion)," giggled Ashlynn.

"All you need is a... what's it called?... a fortolio," said Apple.

"She means a portfolio," corrected Ashlynn to Nathan.

"Come on girls, he's not interested in that," said Briar, with a big smile plastered on her face. "He only just got here. What he needs is someone to show him around, and we know everything about it."

Nathan was almost completely oblivious to what they were saying. He just looked at those girls with a confused face. Finally, he noticed how I kept on staring at him.

"That weird girl..." he said, pointing to me. "Who's she?"

"That's Cerise Hood," giggled Briar as if Nathan was asking her a joke.

"She's a very strange girl, and whenever we mention anything dog-related, she runs away like the three little pigs did when the Big Bad Wolf blew their house down," continued Briar.

I shivered a bit when I heard the word "dog-related" and "big bad wolf". I didn't like anyone talking about canines or especially my dad.

"She's a little cuckoo," said Apple, pretending to twist her index finger into her temple, while rolling her eyes into the back of her head.

"But what are we talking about her for?" asked Briar, getting all giggly again. "Let's talk about you...and me!"

"And us," added Ashlynn, causing everybody to giggle. Nathan just looked at those three girls and went back to drawing.

 _Lunch hour has ended._

I was just busy talking with my friends about this photography club we'd created a week earlier. Tomorrow was our last day for finding at least two new members, as it was just me, Raven, Maddie, and Cedar. Sadly, the photography club is not that popular so I knew it was gonna be hard.

We were just in the photography room (actually the darkroom), and Raven was reviewing some new pictures she'd uploaded to the photography computer of different pawprints of dogs. I worried that other halfwolves had created those tracks that were in the photos.

"We need two new members by tomorrow," I said. "Where can we recruit new members?" Cedar shrugged. All of a sudden, Raven jumped up. "Snow White's Badger Watch!" cried Raven.

As we walked out of the photography room, we headed to the event bulletin that was just beside the photography room that had posters of different events that would happen in the school. "The watch is open to everyone, but for those in the tenth grade it's obligatory, so tenth graders have to go," said Raven, pointing at the Tenth Grade Badger Watch poster, which had a white slip of paper pinned to it saying, "TODAY!"

"Raven... you're a genius!" I exclaimed. "If we give out all the club cameras... I bet we'll get two new members by tomorrow!"

"I thought I smelled something funny," I could hear a boy chuckle. "Is that your lunch, wolfie?" another boy laughed. I turned around and saw Nathan next to his locker, holding a leek. Two of the jocks were making fun of him. "I'm not even remotely a wolf," lied Nathan.

The rest of the jocks shrugged as if to say, "Sorry!" And they turned around and followed Daring Charming, son of King Charming.

I could tell, however, Nathan was not one to take an apology so easily. With an angry expression on his face, he threw the leek at the jocks and it landed on Daring's back and the vegetable fell to the floor with a soft _smack._ Daring slowly turned around to see who had thrown a leek at him. He looked at Nathan with beady eyes. Nathan stared straight back.

A crowd had now gathered round to see what was happening. Some people gossiped and whispered into other people's ears.

Daring marched towards Nathan, yelling, "You got a problem, leek boy?!" He was about to push Nathan, but thanks to his superstrength, Nathan managed to pin down Daring to the floor.

I could hear Nathan growl through clenched teeth, while Daring trembled. Nathan's veins started to turn darker, a telltale sign that he would transform into a wolf soon. I honestly didn't know if Nathan was old enough to turn into a full wolf, but I didn't want to stick around to find out.

Suddenly, Nathan realized what was happening and got up, surprised. "What's going on here?! Huh?!" I could hear Headmaster Grimm yell. "Come on!" I said as I grabbed Nathan and pushed him into the photography room. I quickly locked the door before anyone else could come inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Nathan, looking around frantically.

"It's alright," I said.

"Get out!" yelled Nathan.

"Just breathe," I said in my desperate attempt to calm him down.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT!" cried Nathan, backing up into a ladder stacked up with boxes, causing him to trip and fall, also causing the boxes and ladder to fall as well.

The ceiling light swayed back and forth, creaking. I stared at Nathan's situation.

Nathan pushed away the ladder that had fallen on him, and looked up at me. His skin had turned darker and I could see his dark veins under his skin. His eyes started turning yellow, and he apologized quickly to me, "I'm so sorry..." before his wolf transformation began.

First, his eyes had turned more animal-like, and fur started to grow on his skin. Then, all of a sudden, he was forced on all fours and a huge, bushy tail ripped out of his pants.

Then, he stepped out of his shoes, revealing his paws. His nose turned into a long snout, and his human ears disappeared, and wolf ears shot out of the sides of his head.

Nathan's clothes became more baggy, and they fell off of him, revealing his brown fur. Nathan was no longer a human being - he was a wolf.

Nathan growled quietly at me before ducking under a table. As the ceiling light continued to sway back and forth, presenting light here and presenting darkness there, I turned to him and walked slowly towards the table. He continued growling at me.

I continued walking in a slow pace towards Nathan to not scare him away from me.

Finally, when I was close enough to him, Nathan dashed off from the table. "NATHAN!" I shouted.

He jumped on tables and caused destruction, making all the papers fall onto the floor.

Nathan continued to growl at me as I stared at him straight in his wolf eyes.

I slowly went down on my knees with my hand held out flat, before resting it on my knee. Then, I slowly lifted up my head, and my eyes were yellow.

Nathan stopped growling at me when he saw how my eyes turned into that of a wolf. He seemed calm now. He looked like a confused dog.

Finally, he sat down in front of me. My face softened into something of a smile.

 _Nathan transforms back into a human._

"I knew there was something about you," said Nathan as I put back the papers on the tables and put up the ladder and stacked the boxes up on it again.

"Look, when your eyes went-" I continued to clean up the photography room. It looked like a mess when Nathan had become so clumsy and caused destruction.

"It's true, isn't it? You're like me... you're like me!" cried Nathan with a mildly happy tone.

"I'm not like you!" I said when I turned to face Nathan. Nathan seemed confused.

"I don't show off!" I continued. "Or pick fights and invade other packs' territories!" When I said that I was referring to how a halfwolf like Nathan had decided to live in somewhere as magical and enchanted as Ever After High.

"You're a danger to us all, and the sooner you leave the better!" I stared straight into Nathan's misty, icy-blue eyes. Just then I heard the door unlock.

Me and Nathan turned to see who had opened the door, and it was Raven, Maddie and Cedar. They slowly entered the photography room.

"..What happened here?" asked Raven, looking at the photography room.

None of us answered. Nathan just walked out of the photography room but my three friends blocked his path. "Let him go," I muttered. Finally they made way for him and he left. Just before he walked out the door I muttered, "He doesn't belong here." Nathan looked back at me for one last time and ran out, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
